


Twak and Crag

by MysteronRising



Series: South Park: Across History [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Conflict Between Tribes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Ships start later on, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteronRising/pseuds/MysteronRising
Summary: In a World trying to murder him and his  tribesmen, Cragg tries to live as stable a life as possibly can.However, The delicate balance between tribes is shattered when North park raids South park seeking to enslave them and after the raid ends they are left with a prisoner that cragg doesn't know will change his life forever





	1. The Raid by North Park

**Author's Note:**

> Here it goes. My first fanfic  
> If characters are ooc tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North park unexpectedly raids south park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how to improve. I need the advice

"Cragg! Weapons now" were the words that awoke the teenager from his slumber  
"why? What the hell is going on?"  
"North Park. I'll explain later just hurry the hell up before they start blasting our ass"  
The words of "Encouragement" Were all Cragg needed to begin taking action.  
He grabbed his spear and ran towards the battle

A wolf came lunging at Cragg and bit into his arm. Craff retaliated and shoved the spear into the maw of his assailant.  
Cragg Ran Foward and charged Light North Park tribe member whose skull he caved in with his club.  
It was not long before he came face to face with his North Park Nemesis, Patroq Mel-ghan who was a part of the deadliest sub-tribe called the 12th Graders who far succeeded the 6th graders in both strength,wit and infamy  
"You're still alive? The Wolf was more useless than I thought. Well, If you want something done right, you do it yourself"

"Sending a wolf after me was pretty lame. You could of done it yourself ya know "  
"Fuck you man" Patroq said as he took the initiative and threw his spear at craig whose shoulder it grazed leaving a wound

Craig winced and threw his spear into patroq's leg  
Patroq screamed as the spear impaled his leg. He pulled it out eliciting another scream  
Craig start bludgeoning patroq but he was whacked in the head by an enemy tribesman  
Disoriented, cragg tried to ground himself to no avail but before the goon could finish him off, Tho-khen killed the man with a swift jab in the throat with his spear.  
"Thanks man. Fucker took me from behind"  
"Thank me later, Just help us with pushing them out of here"

Cragg and Tho-khen pushed forward slaying enemy tribe members.  
"Cragg Release The guinea beast."  
"You're kidding me right? The shamans worked day and night to help him and you want to undo their work?"  
" They have the upper hand and We'll die either way so give us a fighting chance."  
Cragg had liittle time to consider so he heeded tokens words and whistled for stripe.

A few seconds later and stripe came to craggs side  
" Stripe, tear out their throats

Heeding the orders given stripe ran towards the enemy tribe  
Slowly but surely north park's numbers shrunk and the leader had to call for a retreat

'The Guinea ex Machina is too strong. Retreat!"  
Stripe still pressed on tackling a lanky blonde  
Not long after being tackled he shrieked "Are Y-you g-gonna leave m-me here? Oh god It's going to eat me"  
The Person's Parents (cragg presumed) looked back with a hint off sadness before moving along to preserve their existence  
A pang of guilt hit craggs stomach. Little time passed before he had hopped on stripe whose jaws he opened so he could release the poor man's arm.

"Leave before he starts going fera- "

The tribe leader interrupted "I don't think so cragg. We have him give us the information then kill him as he would do to us"  
"I know you saw him screaming. He couldn't hurt a fly let alone another person'  
''People from North park get no mercy cragg. No exceptions even for the innocent 

Cragg could only stare as the blonde was taken away and the tribe returned to their homes  
Tho-khen put a hand on craggs shoulder" You know how the leader feels about us showing mercy"  
"I do but he had a genuine fear in his eyes"  
"Everyone does when meeting death. Why is he any different?"  
"Not many conditioned fighters scream for help. They fight their way out or die trying"  
"You have a point but trying to convince mqdan'yelz of this won't be easy"

"You're right but convincing her that he's better off alive won't be"  
"what makes you say that?" Token said resting himself against cragg's hut.  
"Her hatred for north park is great. Any information he can provide about it will be useful but inside man would be better."  
"Alright. How does him living benefit you?"  
Cragg took a step forward "To end the grudge between tribes that has taken too many of us."


	2. To Convince A Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing an enemy tribe member taken for information and faced with execution, Cragg goes to the tribe leader to convince her he has more uses than what meets the eye. Twak has to spend time being interrogated

The though process behind the plan was easy but making sure it worked in practice was the most difficult. The biggest trial was to find a way convince Mqdan'yelz that the foreigner had more use to the effort against North Park than she thought. She was the most stubborn leader of South Park and she made it known  
He admired that quality in a leader but,through her governance, had also learn to disdain it.  
The usefulness of the trait in a leadership position helped her rise to the top. It had become a problem when the tribe was forced to enact war on the basis of a personal grudge. The plan would end this pointless war and he would make sure of that. 

Cragg's plan was relatively simple, Intercept a delivery meant for the leader.He did so by paying off Erk with 3 chickens 

He had found himself at the home of Mqdan'yelz , the only obstacle being the aide which prevented entrance to the home 

"What do you require of our leader. She didn't mention any visits from you" Said Tok who's hand had moved towards his club 

'You would be right this isn't poli- tribe business. It's a delivery of the best Watanga fruit found by the gatherers"

"Deliveries are handle by Erk. Why are you delivering them?' 

"Are you going to keep asking me questions or let me deliver? You want a reenactment of what happened to Vel with us?"

The aide had shuddered remembering his partner's banishment and subsequent murder courtesy of pissed off mammoth  
"Very well,Make it brief. You're not her favorite person."  
Cragg rolled his eyes"oh really now? What a suprise" He said with a modicum of sarcasm tinting his otherwise monotone voice. He entered the hut and left the basket of fruit on the block of wood in the middle of the room.

"Are you that relentless to protect someone you don't know?"  
"Not so much to protect him. It's more to ensure the future of our tribe which is something you refuse to do."  
"'Brave aren't you. Coming in my home lecturing me on how to lead my tribe"  
"The only thing you're leading us into is the ground. Your blindness to our problems is why I'm here. The Stranger you wish to execute could give us much more than where their current village resides." 

"He's a coward that hasn't seen battle. I doubt he has much more to offer".

"The layout of said village, Their Hunting and gathering grounds. He's the edge we need to end this war of yours" 

"Even if he can provide such information, he could escape and warn them. It would be a bigger security risk to keep him alive"  
"I can watch him, He won't get very far."  
"You seem awfully sure of his potential to our cause"  
"I'm not certain, in fact the likelihood of his usefulness is a 50/50 chance but these battles tire us all. It's time to end them"  
"If I were to agree with this and it ended failing, The price would be your head"  
"That doesn't really scare me. It's a ritual to make peace with death before fighting for south park."  
Mqdan'yelz chuckled, replying"I can't make a formal decision now. I not only have to think over the pros and cons of such an arrangement. I would also have to notify the public and right now it's a bit soon to pardon a north park citizen I just sentenced to death"  
"I didn't expect an immediate decision since your stubborness is an identifying trait. All I ask is that we bring this war to a halt"  
"It will cease when North park does"  
"Precisely our prisoner's use. Get back to me when a decision is made" Cragg said exiting the house and leaving the leader to her lonesome  
"That Kid has balls" was the only thought in her head as she ate a Watanga Fruit

Twak Twaak  
If Twak learned anything in his life it was that people hated him. When he was born, the tribe leaders had insisted on feeding him the wolves as thought he die due to his skinny frame. His parents put on a facade of caring but his abandonment at the battle of south park had convinced him of their hatred and for some inexplicable reason the guard hated him too.

"Speak you filth."The guard said jabbing at twak with the wooden part of his spear  
"A-About what?" Twak said retreating as far as his cell would let him  
"Do I have to tell you idiot? Your tribe"  
'"G-gah, They might be watching. They'll kill me if I tell you"  
The guard jammed the spearhead into twak's foot receiving a yelp"You're going to die either way. You might as well be useful to us instead of dying as a spineless coward."  
Twak clutching his foot replied" I C-Can't provide much. A-ask anything and i''ll try to answer"  
The guard, Damien sked"Where is the current north park camp?"

" T-the forest but they likely moved because of the loss"  
"Where would they have moved and where is the village?"  
"T-They mention moving the camp to the mountains and the village was moved to the Crater of Spirits"  
Damien smirked"That wasn't so hard. Finally, Why attack us when we haven't made a move in months?"  
"P-payback for the destruction of our previous village. The elders demanded it"  
"Thank you for cooperating. I'll be back tomorrow to see you off to the spirits"  
The whole experience left twak wondering if the spirits hated him as well


	3. Duty Of A Leader To Her People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Cragg, Mqdan'yelz thinks back to how the conflict began and makes a decision

"War starts not of necessity but of the prioritization of an idea over your fellow man"'  
If there was anything that exemplified the war between the two tribes it was that very mantra. The beginning of the conflict was burnt into the memories of all who had fought in it,desertion.  


North park prioritized loyalty and never forgave desertion as they saw that those who would forsake that loyalty and abandon the tribe deserved nothing less than a brutal death.  
The people of south park experienced this firsthand as they became witnesses to seeing grave fields defiled and their children murdered. They called for a leader and she heeded the call. 

The Village of North park had been destroyed by her and she enjoyed seeing the people who had massacred her people suffer the same fate. She would see to it that north park would never bring harm to south park again.  


The choice she made that day five years ago had not been popular. The said that the war had been won and that North park did not need to suffer any longer.  
She disagreed as she firmly believed they had not suffered enough. The Murder of her family still fresh in her mind as if it were constantly happening in the personal hell of her dreams.  


*Flashback*

Fire was everywhere  
The pregnant silence of peaceful night in the village was broken by the violent scorching heat. Men and women, many numbered were quickly murdered in their sleep.Those that did survive being murdered in their unconsciousness quickly took up arms to fight. 

They were unprepared and the North park tribe was smart, they had caught them off guard and capitalized on it. A large majority of the men were captured for slavery or brutally murdered to serve an example. It wasn't long before they made it to her house and took mqdan'yelz and her family to the woods.

It didn't require much imagination to realize what they do to them. mqdan'yelz heart raced, her children looking at her in horror as they were forcibly brought to the Forrest and out on their knees alongside their mother and father.

Mqdan'yelz was forced to see her family tortured and brutalized in ways she couldn't have imagined even the most stone cold caveman would do to his fellow man. It was quite some time before they got to her but the leader their insisted they back off.

It was better that they did, to leave them with a broken woman as a leader would work to weaken the tribe. Its what they thought at least, leaving mqdan'yelz alive would be counted amongst one of the biggest mistakes of North park. So then they withdrew from the tribal land they drenched in blood.  
She would walk despite the pain in her knees to assess the damage as she needed to be strong for the tribe that was thrust into her hands upon the tribe elder's murder. She would see mothers holding their dying sons and husbands, the youngest children would be crying uncontrollably as if any harm had came to them.

*end of flashback*  
The sight had filled her with an untold rage, she wouldn't rest until North park has suffered a worse fate than their people. That's why she started this war, Cragg was just to young to understand that this was not a grudge but cause worthy of dying for, and was fully intent on finishing it.

She had to applaud Cragg for the idea as it has a pretty solid basis but convincing the others to let someone from north park live,even if they were tired of the war, would be quite a bit of persuasion even on her part.

She called for her aide, intent on informing him of her decision"Tok!"

Tok would come in rather unnervedly "Yes Chief Mqdan'yelz?" He would say weakly, the demand in her voice had always unsettled him.  
"Call the tribe for a town meeting, I have a new idea to propose to them about our prisoner " she would say throwing the remainder of the fruit at him  
"Yes Chief,I'll do that this instant". the aide said scurrying off before more of those pricked fruits pelted his skin.

A Grin would spread across her usually unimpressed face.  
Her family would be avenged and the plan laid clear to her. The two boys would be her pawns and the remnants of North Park would eventually become nothing more than than ash under her feet that would be swept unto the wind where they would become forgotten, just Like the people who died that day. The time had been long awaited and was now within the scope of possibility, all she need do is wait for the meeting to start and the plan would be in motion.

It had taken a few hours, something she would end up killing tok for later, but the meeting had started. She walk outside to find her people awaiting the message. Mqdan'yelz spoke to her people  
"I have called you here to announce a change of plans regarding our prisoner. "  
A few questions were raised but nothing that she needed to address and so she continued.  
'I've decided to let him live and serve our cause, he'll have the knowledge we seek to finish off our enemies. "  
A villager raised his hand and was given the go ahead to speak "Doesn't that decision defy our law to let those who harmed us or tried to harm us live. These are your laws too, do our families and the sufffering we faced mean anything to you ?" 

Mqdan'yelz wanted nothing more than to lop the head off the villager for even questioning how she felt about the slaughter but that would have to wait. She had to convince the tribe to spare the blonde outcast.

"I know your concerns and feel them to but if we are to remove the threat and secure our future, letting one of them live is the cost we choose to bear. Conflict isn't what's right or wrong, its doing the most effective strategy before they can.Now, Do you wish to condemn us to a war where many more'll surely die or do you wish to have North park gone by the time the gaze of hell(blood moon) lands upon us?"

The crowd would murmur amongst themselves, thinking about if such a thing could be done that effectively and fast. The crowd would eventually come to support the decision.  
Mqdan'yelz couldn't be happier the Cragg approached her.

However should this fail, the tribe would pay the price with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and mention your problems with my writing as it helps me improve. I can only do so much by myself  
> I'm not expecting a full on essay about how I need to improve but any criticism is appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/W9X9qYa  
> My sp discord, feel free to join  
> I'm looking into making it a server where you can get your fics out there  
> We just need numbers


End file.
